1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to light source devices, light source modules, and methods of making the light source device.
2. Description of Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) as solid-state illuminating apparatuses, are being widely used in the illumination field to substitute for conventional fluorescent lamps due to their high brightness, long service lifetime, and wide color gamut. Relevant subject matter is disclosed in an article entitled “Solid-State Lighting: Toward Superior Illumination”, published in Proceedings of the IEEE, Vol. 93, No. 10, by Michael S. Shur et al. in October, 2005, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Referring to FIG. 9, a conventional light source device 10 includes a lead frame 11, an LED chip 12, and a transparent encapsulation 13. The lead frame 11 includes a first electrode 111 and a second electrode 112. The LED chip 12 includes a first contacting electrode 121 and a second contacting electrode 122 opposite to the first contacting electrode 121. The first contacting electrode 121 is electrically connected to the first electrode 111. The second contacting electrode 122 of the LED chip 12 is bonded to the second electrode 112 using a gold wire 14. The first electrode 111 and the second electrode 112 are used to cooperatively supply electrical power to the LED chip 12. The transparent encapsulation 13 is used to encapsulat the LED chip 12, and has a hemispherical light emitting surface 131. Light beams from the LED chip 12 can only be emitted through the hemispherical light emitting surface 131. That is, the light beams can only emit along a single direction related to the LED chip 12, so that the light source device 10 has a small radiation range, which limits applications of the light source device 10.
What is needed, therefore, is a light source device, and a light source module having a large radiation range, and method of making the light source device, which can overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.